choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ximena
Ximena, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is part of the Mercy Park Crew. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Ximena has brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wears a black top and blue jeans with a black belt. Ximena is six feet four inches tall. She has tattoos covering both her arms. Personality Ximena is a very friendly person, known to reject handshakes in favor of hugs. She is often one of the more responsible members of the MPC, doing what Kaneko tells her and not participating in the drama or defiance of some of her teammates. Her practical side sometimes seems to win out over her kindness, as seen when she decides to go along with Colt's plan to free the Crew from the Brotherhood's control. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Book 2 TBA Relationships Your Character When you first meet her, she gives you a hug until Logan tells her to go easy on you. In Chapter 5, you can choose to sit in her car with Toby and Colt at the drive-in theater. In Chapter 11, she tells you that she (as well as Toby and Mona) did not know that your father was the detective assigned to catch the MPC. Teppei Kaneko Even if she is worried about him, Ximena respects Teppei's judgement as seen in Chapter 8. Logan Colt Kaneko Being a longstanding member of the MPC, Mona knew Colt before he went off to college and greets him fondly when he reappears after the sideshow. Other than Mona and Salazar, Ximena is one of the only people that Colt initially reveals his and Teppei's plan (to hold a member of the Brotherhood for ransom) to, indicating that they trust her at least to the extent of being able to carry out the mission. Gallery Other Looks Ximena - Full.png|Full View RoDXimenaCasino.png|Dress Miscellaneous HeightconfirmationforXimena.png|Ximena's height confirmation Trivia * Ximena is a common Spanish name. In ancient Spanish, the X was used as J, which made Ximena a variant of the Hebrew name Simon, which means "He who has heard God". * In Chapter 6, she confirms that she is 6 ft 4 in. * She used to work as tattoo artist and still does it as a side-job. She tattooed Mona and Toby. She also tattoos your MC if you choose the premium choice. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Article Stubs